


Silk Ties

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  "Do you trust me?"<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties

"Do you trust me?" Hakkai's voice was melodic and soothing and Yaone found herself nodding before she even realized she'd agreed. But she did trust Hakkai. Truth be told, she would trust anyone from his party, even if the redhead was a lecher. "Are you sure?" Hakkai's words intruded on her thoughts.

"Yes."

The simple affirmative seemed to surprise him but he smiled in response. "Give me your hands."

Yaone did, watching as Hakkai looped silk around one of her wrists. Twisting her neck, she let him tie her hands together behind her back. She tested the bonds, feeling the ties cut into her skin when she attempted to pull free.

"None of that, Yaone." Hakkai gave her wrists a quick jerk. "Be a good girl." His free hand stroked up her thigh-high leggings,fingers moving under the hem of her body sheath. He cupped the curve of her ass, his breath soft against the back of her neck as his fingers slipped between her thighs.

Yaone shuddered, arching back against Hakkai. Her hands clenched and unclenched as he pulled her roughly against him. Releasing his grip on her wrists, Hakkai stroked her stomach, untying the long ribbons of her clothes to let them fall away like petals from a flower. Long fingers moved over her, seeking and finding her clitoris, manipulating it until Yaone's body arced and she screamed her release.

When the stars faded from her vision, she realized her hands were no longer bound. Twisting in Hakkai's supporting arms, Yaone smiled at him, nuzzling his chin. "Do you trust me?" she asked as she untied the sash at his waist, hearing the soft hitch in his voice as he replied.

"Yes."

Pulling free of his arms, Yaone looped the soft fabric of the sash around one of Hakkai's wrists, pulling it tight. Hakkai's eyes dilated. He panted softly, licking his lips. "Be a good boy, then," Yaone told him as she spun him around, tying his wrists together.


End file.
